


Triad

by Fabrisse



Series: Good Things Come In Threes [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to <i>A Triangle is Strong</i>.  Eggsy's worried it's all going to end.  They talk.  Oh, and Michelle and Daisy are going to the opera with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osmsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/gifts).



Eggsy opened the door to the cottage while Merlin parked the car in the main lot. Roxy had said it would be large, but he hadn't expected this.

"Are Michelle and Daisy going to be joining us?" 

He turned to Roxy and said, "Just over the weekend. They'll arrive Friday and leave Monday to avoid the worst of the traffic.

"Well, then, you have two options. They can share the double room upstairs, or your Mum can have the other big bedroom and we can put Daisy in a cot in the dressing room."

"Do I have to decide now?"

Merlin came in behind them. "Yes, sadly. It determines where our equipment goes."

"Oh, then… the double room upstairs. I assume the single room will get the equipment and the other big bedroom will nominally be mine?"

"That was the plan," Merlin said. "If you think your mother can handle that you're part of our marriage, we can be open about it."

Eggsy paused then shook his head. "Working class morals: more than one relationship is fine, but they'd better be one at a time." He picked up the equipment and went up the stairs to find the single bedroom.

***  
 _The day he’d accepted their offer, Eggsy had still been hesitant. If he only wanted sex, he’d have gone to a club. He needed something more, and as his friendship deepened with both of them, Merlin especially, he felt that with them he could find a bandage to put on his wounded heart._

When they walked in the door of Roxy and Merlin’s home, Merlin backed him against the wall and kissed him with slow tenderness. After it broke, Merlin leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s and said, “Well, that’s all right then.”

“What is, bruv?”

“The chemistry -- if you don’t enjoy kissing someone, you’re not likely to enjoy sex with them.”

Eggsy grinned at him. “Looks like we don’t need to worry ‘bout that.”

Merlin ducked his head down and claimed another sweet kiss and when Eggsy deepened it there was a moan from Merlin that slammed the blood straight to Eggsy’s cock. This time when they broke, Eggsy held out his hand to Roxy.

She said, “I was wondering if either of you would remember me.”

Merlin kissed her thoroughly and said, “Hush, wife. I already know I have chemistry with you and that Eggsy does, too.”

She kissed his nose as she pulled back and said, “True,” and tugged on Eggsy’s hand to kiss him, too.

“You two are beautiful together,” Merlin said quietly. He moved to slide his arms around their shoulders, and they turned together to kiss him, Roxy running her lips up his neck and Eggsy administering tiny, nibbling kisses to his mouth. They kissed each other again before switching, letting Roxy plunder Merlin’s mouth while Eggsy’s lips explored his clavicle.

"Tell me what you want." Merlin's hand cupped Eggsy's chin to ensure their eyes met. 

"Thought Roxy could show me what you like an' all. I want ta find out what makes you tick."

"I was hoping to do the same to you," Merlin said. He leaned in and claimed a kiss. After a quick glance at Roxy he said, "But I'll let you have your way with me tonight."

About halfway up the stairs to their bedroom, Roxy paused.

"Somethin' wrong, Roxy?" Eggsy asked.

"I just realized I've ended up with two gorgeous men who prefer to give in bed. I'm a very lucky woman."

Eggsy chuckled. "You was already lucky with Merlin."

_"She was and is," Merlin said, "But we both feel very lucky to have you with us, too."_

***  
Eggsy hadn't expected more than the comfort of one night, but in some ways, after sharing their bed that first night, he felt like the plant they had when he was in primary school. No one had taken the philodendron home over the holiday and when they got back, it looked dead. The teacher sent Eggsy to get water from the sink -- he'd felt honored to be trusted with the responsibility -- and poured just a little of it on the dirt. Throughout the day, she'd pour a little water on it and then go on to the next activity. By the end of the week, with watering and a little plant food, it was showing new green leaves and growing again, and afterward, it throve in their classroom. Making love with Roxy and Merlin, and he had no doubt that's what it had been, was like the first little trickle of water on his roots, and he found himself thirsting for more.

***  
 _Over the next two months, their relationship began to take shape. One of the great things about moving his Mum and Daisy out of their council estate was a reconnection with some of his relatives. Dean had driven them off years ago, but now Michelle visited an elderly aunt in the countryside and went to visit cousins -- who might then come stay with them in London -- on weekends, usually taking Daisy with her._

More and more, Eggsy spent time with Merlin and Roxy when his Mum and Daisy were out of town or if they needed his room when the cousins came to London. He still had his weekly tea dates with Roxy, but now he also had a weekly breakfast date with Merlin. Some of his clothes were migrating to their spare room's closet, and there was one night when Roxy had kissed them both on the cheek and said, "I'll be in Eggsy's room tonight." It had been his first night alone with Merlin.

"Did you ask her to leave?"

"No, lad. She and I talked about the fact that we occasionally like to have a night or two alone very early in our relationship. This isn't the first time one or the other of us has said that the spare room would be occupied. 'Never in anger' is the only rule for it. I've done it when I feel sick or need to process something or just want to finish the book I'm reading without worrying about disturbing her."

"But… ain't it different now?"

Merlin kissed his forehead. "I don't see why. You tend to assume you'll be in the guest room unless we specifically invite you into our room. We'd like you to think of this as your bedroom when you're here, but feel free, as we do, to sleep apart when you like."

"You'll tell me if I ever get to be too much. If you an' Roxy want a night without me underfoot or whatever."

"We will, but you're not here every night, so it hasn't happened yet."

"Still the new toy, am I?"

"Never a toy, not to us." There was a long pause as Eggsy snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "And, Eggsy, don't be afraid to ask, either. If there's a night you want to be alone with Roxy for some reason, just ask."

"Or with you?"

"Yes, sweet lad, or a night like this with me. Hell, if there's a night you just want to _sleep_ with us around you…"

_Eggsy smiled against him and planted a kiss on the skin he could reach. "Might happen, but as sexy as you two are, it ain't likely."_

***  
He helped Merlin set up the equipment while Roxy installed a secure lock system on the door.

In the kitchen a welcome basket sat on the counter. Eggsy looked into it and called out, "Don't need to worry 'bout supper."

Roxy said, "Oooh, what did we get?"

"Two types of paté, three sorts of tea, aged cheddar, stilton, port, whole meal bread, oatcakes -- must be for you, Merlin -- pickles and relishes, and chocolates for dessert."

"I've asked them to deliver fresh fruit in the mornings along with milk and bread and jam. It's a vacation, no one should have to cook breakfast," Merlin said.

"I ain't never… this is just for a short holiday, but it's so much."

Merlin shrugged. "I've reserved this cottage in the past for Glyndebourne. I like the privacy, though I've occasionally brought others with me. It's an extravagance, but I don't have many."

Roxy kissed his head. "I love an extravagance."

Merlin looked at Eggsy. "Problem?"

"I know that I can afford this or something like it, prolly better to wait a year or two before I do it 'cause o' the investments an' all, but…"

"But what's in that hamper, in monetary terms, could probably provide a meal for everyone on your old estate?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah."

Roxy looked between them. "I think maybe this is a conversation for the poor boys to have."

Merlin caught her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "No, we need your perspective, too."

"Nah, I don' mean to put a damper on it all. I know I'll enjoy it."

"And you shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying it." Merlin said, "I know about your finances because I have to keep track of every agent's investments… make sure they're not trading on insider information or taking bribes. I know that you've invested conservatively, that owning the house outright allows you a great deal of leeway financially. And I also see your charitable donations. Not everyone even _thinks_ of giving as much as you do."

"Is his percentage anywhere near yours?" Roxy asked.

"We're within one percent of each other, and for the same reason: we've gone to bed hungry. We know others who haven't managed to get out, and it’s not because they're bad people. Certainly, they aren't people with 'killer' in their job descriptions, usually, and we are."

"That's it," Eggsy said. "Daisy won't have to give up her dreams when she's eleven or twelve because I've already set up a trust fund for her education and anything else she might need. Even if I die, she's got a shot at a better life than she was born into."

"You know we'll help, too, don't you?" Roxy asked.

"'Course I do."

Roxy said, "I never had to worry about where my next bottle of champagne was going to come from much less whether I'd have enough to eat. Hearing about Merlin's childhood, and what little I know of yours, I get furious with the girls I grew up with spending hundreds of pounds on weight-loss diets. It's obscene."

"But did you think it was obscene before you made friends with a chav durin' your super secret spy training," Eggsy said.

"I did. It's why I went into the Army rather than working in the City or marrying into the aristocracy."

"Thought you already was aristocracy?"

Merlin kissed her cheek and said, "Yes, Lady Roxanne, explain how you're not."

"I was born an honorable. My father's older brother died without issue, so he became the Earl and I became a Lady, but technically, anything less than a Duke isn't an aristocrat, just titled gentry."

"Your old man's an _Earl_?"

She shrugged. "Yes, and my older sister's Marchioness of West Riding. Married up as she was expected to."

Eggsy sat down hard. "I… never knew you was a titled lady before."

"Doesn't mean I can't kill you silently if you start treating me any differently."

"Merlin, permission to take your wife off your hands."

"Granted."

Roxy seemed amused by the exchange as she moved to sit on Eggsy's lap instead. "The point is… I suppose part of the point is that there are terrible people at every level. Your stepfather was, _is,_ a criminal. One of my cousins was done for insider trading. The major difference between them is that Eleanor can't imagine why anyone thinks she should go to prison and Dean probably expected to end up there at some point."

"It ain't his first time inside.” He thought for a moment. “I’m afraid I’ll end up like Chester King"

Merlin said, "It’s impossible as long as that awareness of the disparity never completely goes away. You need to suss out the best way to handle it. But you can give to charities, create private trusts, do so many more things to help now that you have money."

"But it doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy me caviar, too."

“Exactly,” Roxy said. “The tourists should be gone by now. Let’s walk in the gardens. We’ll have supper when we come back.”

They smiled at her and headed out the door.

***   
Two nights later Eggsy looked at the three of them on the sofa, all reading, with Roxy’s head in Merlin’s lap and her feet in Eggsy’s. He closed his book and just took in the picture of them relaxed and connected in spite of the fact they were each focused on something different. When he realized that he was as much a part of it as they were, he lifted one of Roxy’s feet and kissed her ankle.

She glanced up at him and said, “Early night?”

“That would be lovely,” he said.

Merlin smiled at them both and said, “I have one more chapter to finish my book, should take about twenty minutes. You can stay here and read, start without me in the bedroom, or tell me to sleep in the other room.”

“Not that last one,” Eggsy said. “Mum and Daisy arrive tomorrow, and we can’t do much while they’re around.”

Roxy said, “I concur.” She sat up and kissed Eggsy’s neck. “We could get started here.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to finish my book,” Merlin said mildly.

“C’mon, Roxy.” Eggsy pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bent them both to kiss Merlin’s cheek and said, “Join us when you’re done.”

***   
_The second night Eggsy’d spent with them, Roxy had sat over on a slipper chair watching them together. While he knew that he was on display anytime there was a honeytrap or even just an interesting encounter on a mission, it was different having the person watching in the room with them and making appreciative noises._

He’d been just a little self-conscious at first, but Merlin had cupped his chin and said, “You’re with me. Stay with me.” 

When they’d kissed after that moment, Eggsy felt something in the room change. Even though Roxy was sitting away from them, she was part of them. They didn’t put on a show for her, but her watching was now a spur rather than making him self conscious. 

Roxy cleaned them both off gently and snuggled between them after they’d come. Having her there, as sated as they were, made it feel complete. 

_The next morning Merlin took him out for breakfast -- the first of their standing dates -- and Eggsy wondered how much his heart would break when this passionate interlude ended._

***   
Merlin came in on Eggsy using his tongue on Roxy, and performing well from the way her skin trembled and flushed. 

Roxy caught his eyes and smiled. She pulled Eggsy’s ear and he looked up at her. “Hide, it’s my husband.” She giggled after she said it.

“I didn’t know you could laugh like that until we fucked.”

“Training was a rather serious proposition,” she said.

Merlin said, “As it should be. Though I will say, most recruitment classes didn’t have all the tensions yours did.” He joined them on the bed cupping his wife’s breast as he kissed her, and tasting her on Eggsy when he bent to kiss him.

Eggsy went back to what he was doing as Roxy and Merlin concentrated on each other. 

Roxy’s climax built quickly and shook her. They held her, one on either side, as she made little sounds every time a frisson of aftershock passed through her.

Merlin reached over her and touched Eggsy’s shoulder. He saw Eggsy grit his teeth and said, “Are you all right?”

“Just close to the edge is all.”

Merlin said, “You must have very sensitive shoulders.”

Eggsy shook his head. “It’s just you, the two of you…”

Roxy kissed him and then kissed Merlin. “I’m going to have a bath, if you don’t mind.”

“Nah,” Eggsy said.

“Enjoy it, my love.” 

They adjusted to let her out of bed. Merlin began to rouse Eggsy slowly. No words were spoken as they touched and breathed each other’s air.

Merlin’s hands were gentle on him, and Eggsy tried to reciprocate, concentrate on Merlin. “Don’t make me tie you down, lad,” Merlin said. 

A little gout of precome dripped onto Eggsy’s skin.

Merlin grinned. “You like that idea.”

“Not with anyone else, just you an’ Roxy, an’ the fantasy’s probably better than the reality.”

“We can see about that some other night, if you like.” Merlin let his hands roam again, then brushed his lips down the same path savoring every twitch and moan from Eggsy. He teased and suckled and stroked until Eggsy shouted his pleasure. As soon as he moved back up, Eggsy’s mouth was on his, claiming and tasting as he rolled Merlin onto his back and hovered over him. There was a long pause before Eggsy leaned down to taste the skin on Merlin’s chest and work himself down his body. He used no finesse when he sucked Merlin’s cock into his mouth, just set a steady rhythmic pace and counterpointed with his hand until Merlin spurted.

They clung close to each other as the late evening sun finally set. When Roxy came out of the bathroom, they wrestled for a moment until Merlin won and went to get something to clean off Eggsy. 

Roxy kissed Eggsy and said, “You’re in the middle tonight. I was much too warm last night.”

“‘S okay. I like the middle,” he said lazily.

Merlin said, “I can tell,” as he wiped a pliant Eggsy down.

The following morning, Eggsy woke to Roxy’s snoring and saw that Merlin was already awake. They kissed and Merlin nodded toward the door. Once they were clear of Roxy -- who’d spread out to take most of the bed as soon as they left it -- Merlin said, “I know it’s early, but I’d like to walk in the garden. Care to join me?”

Eggsy nodded and found a pair of shoes, since he’d left last night’s in their bedroom. 

The air was fresh and the roses glowed in the golden dawn light as they walked in companionable silence to the lake. They ran into the delivery boy on their way back, and took the morning delivery from him.

Merlin finally broke the silence. “What are you scared of, Eggsy? Something’s troubling you.”

Eggsy didn’t try to deny it, but took his time fixing a bowl of fruit and cream for each of them which they took out to the stone porch off the lounge. “It’s two things. I heard meself talkin’ ‘bout Mum having ‘working class’ morality and… I don’t know. I wonder if I ever had them. Best I can say ‘bout my life before Kingsman is that I wasn’t a violent criminal and never sold drugs. Now…”

“You tried to get out. Your good nature and sense of familial responsibility brought you back, but, well, it took me three attempts to quit smoking and there was no good side to that. Do you worry your mother will work out our relationship?”

“A little, but if she does, I’ll deal with it.”

“Okay. Then what is it?”

Eggsy ate some of his breakfast before finally answering. “I know this is just an interlude, but I don’t want it to end.”

“Our vacation?”

Eggsy shook his head and took a sip of tea.

“Us? The three of us?”

“I know I’m butting into your marriage. And, I’m … what kind of shallow person am I? Six months ago, I thought I loved Harry, an’ now, I know it’s nothin’ compared to how I feel about you an’ Roxy.”

“Six months ago, you did love Harry, and I know you well enough that I can say it wasn’t shallow and it had been there a long time.”

“But…”

“Listen to me, I don’t often tell you I’m older and wiser -- mostly because thinking about our age difference depresses me,” Merlin smiled a little as he said it. “But I am older and I have experience if not wisdom. There’s a difference between loving someone and being in love. If I’d thought to perform a rectal craniotomy on Harry -- well, I did try to talk to him about his relationship with you -- he just kept insisting it was friendship or that the attraction was a crush. What I’m trying to say is Harry saying ‘no’ prevented you from falling in love with him. That type of love, the discovery and cementing, that needs to be mutual. I don’t doubt that you still love him, probably always will, but he’s not whom you’ve fallen in love with.”

“An’ you can fall in love with two people?”

Merlin reached over and lifted Eggsy’s chin so that their eyes met. “I have. Roxy and I have discussed it and I believe she has, too. You’re a very lovable man. If you’d taken Harry up on his rather too late offer, we’d have been overjoyed for you. We love you, are in love with you, and your happiness would have been ours, even as we cried on each other’s shoulder about losing you. We feel complete when there’s three of us, and I hope that you feel it, too.”

Eggsy turned his head to kiss his palm. “I do feel complete, but can it last?”

“Can any relationship? We’ll change and grow and maybe we’ll fracture at some point. God knows we have enough stress in our lives. But I think we have a shot -- all three of us -- at being long term. You have to learn to speak up. Roxy needs to walk her own path just a little less, and I probably need to stop worrying that you’ll both look at me one day and see Methuselah in a wooly sweater.”

“Never. You’re well fit, but it ain’t just your body I love.”

“What about mine?” Roxy came in with a bowl of Weetabix and a few berries. She poured herself some tea, then kissed them both before she sat down.

“Your what?” Eggsy asked.

“Body. Is that what you love about me?”

Eggsy’s eyes went wide. “Yeah, I do love it, but if I understand what Merlin’s been sayin’ about the difference between loving and bein’ in love, then I can say that’s not what I’ve fallen in love with.”

She smiled at him. “Good answer. I didn’t hear much of what you two said, but I agree with Merlin. You have to learn to speak up. I have to learn not to withdraw, and we’re both stupidly in love with you. Stop fretting that we’ll kick you out.”

“I… I will.” He leaned over and kissed her passionately before turning and kissing Merlin with the same depth of feeling.


	2. Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Daisy join them for the weekend.

They’d called for the maid service after breakfast. Michelle and Daisy were expected by eleven.

Daisy was running to Eggsy practically before the car had stopped with JB running behind her. JB and Sheba sniffed at each other, then went into the house like the old friends they were. Michelle followed more sedately and Merlin went to get their bags.

“Leave that for me, Merlin,” Eggsy called. 

“Nonsense. I’ll take them upstairs.”

Eggsy kissed his mother on the cheek. “I hope you don’t mind, but you’re together in the upstairs room. There’s two beds an’ all.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Eggsy,” Michelle said. 

“NO!” was Daisy’s rather emphatic response. “Wanna stay with Eggsy.”

Eggsy glanced quickly at Roxy who gave a sharp nod. “All right, then monkey, I’ll stay upstairs with you. Mum, the sheets were just changed on my bed, so everything’s nice. We’ll sort out the bags later.”

Michelle smiled. “Gotta say, I like having a night without her needing one last glass of water. That’s goin’ to be your duty for a couple of nights.”

“Thought we already shared it pretty even, Mum.”

“Yeah, but you been gone nearly a week. It’s time to play catch up.”

“Not a problem, Mum.” He walked her into the house and watched her eyes go wide. “You’ll be in here, then. I’ll take this one up to our room.”

He met Merlin on the stairs and explained the change of plan.

“We were going to put together sandwiches for lunch, Michelle,” Roxy said. “Then Eggsy planned to take Daisy to the water park before tonight’s performance.”

“Was -- were you able to get a babysitter for Daisy.”

Merlin came in and said, “Not a problem. She’s bonded by the hotel even. Besides the good thing about Glyndebourne is the performances start early and don’t end too late, even with the dinner break.” 

“I didn’t bring anything too formal to wear. I hope that’s okay?”

Roxy smiled and said, “I’m sure whatever you brought will be fine.”

Daisy came running in with Eggsy chasing her. He grabbed her and put her in a chair. “Ham sandwich all right, Daisy?”

She nodded and peered shyly at Roxy and Merlin. 

Eggsy said, “Think she’ll need a nap before the water park?”

“Don’t see why,” Michelle said, “She hasn’t been nappin’ for months.”

“I don’t see you as much during the day as I used to, do I Daisy?”

Daisy shook her head, “But you let me keep JB for you.”

“Nice to know I can be replaced by twenty pounds of fur with big eyes.” He put a ham sandwich in front of her and said, “Same for you, Mum, or we have pate or some type of sausage. I can do you egg and cress or cucumber, too.”

“No tomato, though,” Roxy said, “Someone ate the last of them last night.” She mock glared at her husband. 

“Peace, wife. I’ve already asked for tomatoes with the hampers.”

“Ham’s fine, love.” 

She watched the interplay among the three of them closely. Eggsy gave her a sandwich with brown pickle on it, just like she preferred, but she watched him make an egg and cress while Roxy made two cucumber sandwiches and Merlin fixed two cheese and pickle. Merlin grabbed one half of the egg and cress and left half of a cheese on Eggsy’s plate. Roxy took a half of cheese and gave Merlin and Eggsy half a cucumber sandwich each. None of them seemed to notice the others, but they acted like a well oiled machine, right down to Eggsy knowing that Roxy wouldn’t want egg and cress.

They talked about the latest kerfuffle in Westminster while they ate.

When she finished her sandwich and milk, Daisy asked, “Waterpark?”

Eggsy smiled at her. “I got two bites left, then, yes, we’ll go to the water park. Is she okay to get wet in that outfit, Mum?”

“Don’t see why not.”

“Merlin come, too?” 

Merlin glanced at Eggsy who shrugged before turning to her and saying, “I would be honored Daisy.” He finished the last sip of his tea. 

Michelle picked Daisy up and to forestall her caterwauling said, “Just takin’ you to the loo so you’ll be ready when the boys is.”

Roxy smirked as Michelle disappeared into the other room. “You’re ‘the boys’ now.”

“Guess we are,” Eggsy said.

By the time Daisy came tearing back in, both men were ready and waiting by the kitchen door. 

“Can I get you a cup of tea, Michelle?”

“Why not? It’ll be good to put my feet up before this evening.”

***   
The men returned with a very wet and happy Daisy at three o’clock. Eggsy said, “Mind if I step into your bedroom to grab my clothes, Mum?”

“It’s fine, love.” She looked at her daughter. “Leave Daisy in my bathroom and I’ll take care of her before I get ready.” 

Eggsy leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Mum.”

An hour later, the babysitter arrived with the hamper from the hotel and all four of them were ready to see _Beatrice e Benedict_. 

***   
They walked back to their car in the long summer sunset. Everything around them looked golden, and Michelle found herself with her arm in Merlin’s while Roxy and Eggsy walked ahead chattering a mile a minute about the production and how it contrasted with _Much Ado about Nothing_.

“Wish there’d been a way to send him to university,” Michelle said. “Don’t think I understood how smart he is.”

“He retook his A-levels recently. He’s going to be studying at the London School of Economics. The tailors are adapting his duty schedule so that he can take the classes.”

“More nights and weekends then?”

“Probably a few, but we may also set him up with opening the shop or working with fly-in customers. There are more than a few rich people who want a suit from us, but insist that we come to them at their offices or hotels.”

“I’m glad. Can’t imagine a tailor needs that much education, though.”

“Maybe not needs… but we’re training Eggsy to be a buyer for the shop. International travel will be a big part of it and languages and economics will be very useful for that.”

“Roxy goin’ back to school, too, then?”

“She has a second from Cambridge. Might have had a first if she hadn’t been so involved with athletics. And before you ask, dressage was the big time-suck according to her, but she was also a fencing blue.”

“And you?”

“I was at Cambridge in the 80s.”

“And were you a blue? Did you get a second, too?”

Merlin glanced at her. “Why are you asking?”

“You an’ Roxy are a big part of Eggsy’s life. He’s changin’. It’s prolly to the good, but I want some idea of what he’ll change into.”

Merlin nodded. “I hold a starred first in mathematics and I was also a blue in fencing and a half blue in riflery. I didn’t go to uni until after the Falklands.”

“You fought?”

“Yes.”

Michelle nodded. “So were you an officer or…”

“I was a sergeant when I left the Royal Marines. But I had enough money to pay for my time at Cambridge. Like Eggsy, I was on scholarship.”

“You ain’t posh?”

“If I used the accent I grew up with, you’d swear I was speaking something other than English. Roxy’s the posh one.”

They made it to the car and Michelle allowed him to help her into the car before he tossed the keys to Eggsy. 

“You only had one glass of wine,” Merlin said.

“Fair enough, guvnor.”

***   
Daisy looked very sweet in her fancy dress. She was thrilled to be going to the theater with the grown-ups and kept asking what was in the hamper for dinner. She’d also taken one look at Merlin and Eggsy in their dinner jackets and told them they looked very pretty.

She kept running between Merlin and Eggsy which left Roxy and Michelle to walk together to their seats, though both men kept trying to be polite and escort them.

“She really has them well trained, doesn’t she?” Roxy said.

“Could say the same thing ‘bout you an’ all.”

Roxy looked at Michelle and said, “What do you mean?”

“Look, they’re callin’ to us to catch up.”

Roxy let it drop.

***   
Daisy enjoyed the first act of _The Marriage of Figaro_ and kept trying to get Eggsy to sing with her. 

She was also thrilled by the picnic hamper and kept trying to see how everything stacked away. The petit fours in all their tiny glory actually made her clap her hands like they were some type of performance piece.

Afterward, she ran around the lawn with Eggsy keeping her company while the other sat and sipped their tea.

“He’s happy,” Michelle said.

“Yes, I think so,” Roxy responded.

“I mean he’s happy with the two of you.” She saw a look pass between them. “I may not be educated, but I’m smart. Maybe not with Dean an’ all, but about my kids, I’m pretty smart. I know he was pinin’. I know someone broke his heart, an’ if I ever find out who, I’ll be bronzing body parts for jewellery. An’ now he’s very happy with you. I’m glad of it.”

Merlin said, “Why do you think…”

Michelle held up a hand. “If you want to convince the world you’re just friends, don’ let ‘em watch you makin’ sandwiches together. That kind of rhythm takes intimacy and knowledge. I don’t doubt you move well together when you’re cuttin’ out patterns or whatever other lie you’re goin’ to tell me ‘bout what you do, but watchin’ you make sandwiches -- or even just the way you sit and walk with each other -- the three of you is together. So don’t hurt him, not even a little bit. ‘Cause he loves as fiercely and deeply as his father does.”

“I’m certain he does, Michelle,” Roxy said quietly.

“Not certain _you_ understand, though your ‘usband might a little. Couldn’t get to the hospital in time when I had Daisy. Eggsy, he’d just come home from the marines, but he helped deliver her and he protected her from her first breath. Dean was a bad man, but it ain’t easy to leave once you’ve made the mistake. Dean only threatened her once. Couldn’t hear what Eggsy said to him, but he went pale and never made another move toward her again, no matter how loud she cried. Even when he was a kid, he’d try to put himself between me an’ Dean when Dean was in one of his moods. But he stayed a good man, an’ you’re not to damage it. ‘Cause I don’t care if you were in the Falklands, Merlin, or that you was army, Roxy. I’ll fuck you up worse than Dean ever did me if you break his heart.” She glanced up. “Oh, look, they’re comin’ back.”

***   
After the opera was over, Daisy got very tired very quickly and tugged on Merlin’s jacket to be carried.

“Why me, little one?”

“Want to be tall,” Daisy said and rested her head on his shoulder.

“She likes you,” Michelle said.

Eggsy grinned and said, “May hafta get jealous. She’s sweet on you.”

Merlin just shook his head at them.

Back at the cottage, Michelle said, “Let’s walk in the rose garden, Eggsy. I can smell it from here.”

“Sure, Mum. Should we get Daisy to bed first?”

“Let her sleep on the sofa ‘til we get back.”

Eggsy nodded and went out the back door with her. Dusk was just falling. “What did you want to say, Mum?”

“Said my piece earlier to your lovers.”

Eggsy stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at her and thought for a moment. “The sandwiches.”

“I knew it wasn’t _just_ that you worked together that made you sync up.”

“Do you hate me, Mum?”

“For havin’ a heart so big you love two people? ‘Course not. An’ I think they’re prolly good people. Don’ sleep with them when you’re lookin’ after Daisy, ‘cause she’s young enough to ask embarrassin’ questions and can’t really keep a secret.”

“I don’t know what to say, Mum. I didn’t want to hide it, but until this week I wasn’t totally sure meself, not about how I felt, but about them. Shoulda trusted them.”

Michelle stopped still and took a deep breath. “Don’t it smell heavenly all them roses. Two years ago, I couldn’t see a life without Dean or a way forward for any of us. Little more ‘an two years, now I think on it. Then you went away to learn to become a tailor -- like a tailor would know I had to protect my little girl from meself.”

“Mum?”

“I’ll tell you what I tol’ them. I ain’t stupid. I didn’ know what I was gettin’ into when I walked out on Dean, but you’ve given me the best couple o’ years I’ve had since your father died. The only fing missin’ was seein’ you happy.”

“I _am_ happy, Mum.”

“I can tell. I don’t really know what you do, though I can guess, but I know I like how much you’ve grown. So now we live in a flat over a shop, but we own the whole building, get rent from the shop, and the flat is three floors and too many bedrooms, but it’s perfect for us. Not too high an’ mighty, so our friends from the estate can come without feelin’ lost, but good enough for your new friends, too.”

“What did you say to them?”

“Told ‘em they’d never find the bodies if they hurt you. That’s all. I can see now that I shouldn’t have called you back from the marines. We might have had some of this sooner, but I was carryin’ Daisy…”

“You were frightened, Mum, and you were right to be.”

“So, I expect them to come to Sunday lunch at least once a month. Don’t keep us apart, now that I know.”

“I won’t, Mum.”

“An’ they can take Daisy every once in awhile so I can have the girls over to our place of an evenin’.”

Eggsy kissed her cheek. “You drive a hard bargain, Mum. We should probably be gettin’ back to put our Daisy to bed.”

“An’ after you come back down, maybe we can have more of those apricots glacé I liked so much.”

“I think there’s a whole box in the fridge.”

They walked back to the cottage arm in arm.


End file.
